Cacciatore di vampiri
by kikiashie
Summary: Sienna Grace Swan was not prepared for the life she was given. In all honesty she was well ready to leave her family safe and go travel the world. But instead a cruel man with only the intention to spread his power and create mayhem attacked her and infected her with his curse. Can one call change everything and bring Sienna home to her family and a new life?


**Author's Note:**

 **Hello lovelies and welcome to my story! I've been thinking about this story and the idea of how I can create it for a while and I decided that I may as well attempt to write it – so apologies if it isn't what you expect. Obviously although I am a great fan of the Twilight series (both the books and the movies) I may still get details wrong or even change them to suit my story. An obvious change you'll see is that Bella now has a sister which is my OC creation that is Sienna Grace.**

 **Ok with the formalities out of the way… I hope you enjoy interpretation of what could have been if young Sienna Grace was planted into the world of Twilight.**

 ****Set right after the end of the book series****

 **(Italics is inner thoughts)**

"BLESS THIS MESS WE TRIED OUR BEST THAT ALL THAT WE CAN DO WHILE THE ANGELS WALK WITH THE LONELY ONES IN THE COLD RAIN TO RESCUE YOOUU … Jesus Christ I can't sing for shit"

I turned the music up and let the windows down. Driving down the narrow and twisty roads towards the town I'd left behind years ago. Why did it feel like only yesterday?

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"_ _Honestly dad I know what I'm doing" I repeated for what must have been the 20_ _th_ _time of the morning. I was packing the Jeep with the last remaining possessions I owned. 3 boxes I had to my name – not much but I didn't need it really. I'd live out of my car for the most of it until I eventually got bored of travelling the country._

 _"_ _Yeah I know Si, it's just hard saying bye to your kid is all" Charlie mumbled, disheartened to have to say goodbye to his eldest daughter._

 _"_ _I'm only a phone call away – and besides, you have Bells to annoy you! And she won't be 18 for like two more years so you're still the boss of one of us!"_

 _"_ _I guess you have a good point there…. Just stay in touch please? Save your old man from an early death of worry"_

Laughing to myself at the memory, I continued down the highway. I wish I could say that I hopped into my car that day and had the best adventure of my life for a year and then returned to my family safe and sound. But the world isn't so much as a happy fairytale as it is never ending nightmare of doom.

 _That was over the top._

I can see an exit up ahead, as well as a sign for a cheap motel – I glance at the time on my dash, shit it's getting close to 10pm I should probably pull over for the night.

I find a park easily in the near empty motel lot and grab my handbag. Walking to the lobby I feel uneasy in my decision to even exit off from the safety of the highway.

 _I totally have pepper spray in my purse_ I think to myself in a ditzy voice. I'm trying not to laugh out loud at my dumb inner monologue when the clerk behind the desk starts talking to me.

Talking is a strong word. This poor guy would have trouble stuttering through the alphabet he was floundering so hard.

"Um… yes… sorry… g-good evening miss. W-what can I do for y-you?"

"Hi there…" a quick glance at his name badge and a bright smile "…Adam, I was wondering if you had any rooms available for the night?"

He seemed absolutely delighted that I even bothered to give him eye contact let alone bother with his name – what kind of customers was this dude used to?

"Y-yes of course," he cleared his throat of any unsteadiness "Its $45 a night for a single room" at this he grabbed a key from behind him and placed it on the desk between us.

I smiled again and nodded while I reached into my handbag to get my purse. Opening it and inspecting the contents I pulled out a $50 note and handed it to him. He fumbled with the money for a moment before regaining his composure.

"Keep the change" I smiled while grabbing the keys off the desk, turning and heading back to the door.

"Thank-you miss…." He stopped, he'd completely forgotten to get details from me.

 _He must be new_ I giggled to myself

"Sienna Grace." I finished for him "Have a great night Adam."

I smiled once again over my shoulder and walked out the door. Glancing at my key once outside I noted the room number was 12 and it was in the opposite direction to where I'd parked my car.

 _Well hopefully I don't get robbed._

A quick check to make sure I'd locked my car and I walked to my room. Passing others, I could see flickering lights of TV's in some rooms while most were dark and still.

 _They could be sleeping?_

However, in calculating the number of cars in the parks it would seem I was one of very few staying here tonight.

"You'd think room 12 would be near the main entry" I grumbled to myself. Room 12 was in fact one of the furthest rooms from the main building, the lights that guide the walkway began to dim and flicker the further I got from safety, while the light directly outside my room was completely out.

Sliding the key into the lock I enter what looks to be the set of every low budget porno since about 1965. The colour scheme is some sort of pale yellow with a contrasting bed sheet in a deep blue. I feel like a beach theme was attempted by someone with about as many brain cells as a bug. There's a small table that I place my handbag on before walking towards the back of the room where I'm assuming the bathroom is.

 _Fingers crossed there's a spa with cucumber and essential oils waiting._

Swinging the door open and flicking on the lights I immediately inhale what I can only imagine is about 45L of bleach.

 _Someone definitely died here._

I flicked the taps on and wait to make sure the water doesn't come out green or some other nasty colour. Once I'm sure that it would maybe potentially pass as normal tap water I wash my hands and massage my fingers. I've been gripped on a steering wheel all day and they're a bit tender.

Glancing up to the mirror I do a once over on my general appearance. Trying to keep vanity at bay I admire myself and absently think about how the reason the boy behind the desk was so nervous was probably because I was attractive.

I was wearing a simple jumpsuit that while showed off my legs and tan it covered any secrets I wasn't proud of. My hair was down and a bit wind swept from having my windows down while I drove, so while I'd straightened it the day before it was a bit messy. Giving my hair a further inspection I note that the blonde was looking more caramel than usual – id have to tone it tonight if I washed it. Dying my hair blonde seemed a great idea to change up my look when I'd had a few drinks one night – but the upkeep was getting me down. At least no one recognizes me as easily these days.

I'd just decided to brave the shower when something changed. The air felt cooler, my heart rate picked up and my senses activated to full alert.

 _…_ _Had I locked the door?_

Before I could even turn around I heard a voice

"I was going to try my luck with the little boy at the service desk, but passing by I couldn't resist the absolutely delicious aroma that was emerging from your room"

The voice trickled into my brain through all safety walls and I felt every hair on my body stand up.

I turned around so fast I felt as though I should have toppled to the ground, but my reflexes would never let me down in a situation so dire.

"what are you doing in here?" I ask firmly, at this point I'm kind of angry that I have to deal with this right now. I'd much rather be clean and in bed.

"So brave little lamb… completely unaware of its approaching slaughter" it sneered.

I have gathered as much information from the intruder that I can obtain from a brief once over: tall, thin, pale, male, probably early 20's, easy on the eyes under different circumstances I'd assume.

Also the two sharp fangs peeking through as he speaks. It's hard to miss really – he's making it frightfully obvious.

 _Frightfully, good one – dumbass. FOCUS._

So there's a vampire in my room, fantastic. Maybe the strong bleach smell is actually due to the fact that he regularly surprises motel victims in their bathrooms.

 _Great, I'm going to be a statistic, a notch on the wall. Kill number 85 – young blonde with attitude._

Checking my exits – exit, singular. I realize that this might be messier than planned. For me anyway, he probably expects a great deal of cleanup. I hope the cleaning lady gets paid well.

"Nothing to say beautiful? I bet you taste as delightful as you smell… would you mind if I had a sample? Of course…" he laughs "… it's really not up to you"

"Actually I do have something to say" I reply quickly, before he can begin his stalk to collect his prey.

"Little lamb caught her tongue"

"Let's play a game"

"I'm much too old to play with my food"

"It's a very simple game"

"Is it called little girl dies in shitty motel?"

"It's called how do you want to die"

"How do… _I_ want to die?" he asks bemused.

"Yes"

"I won't be the one dying tonight my dear little lamb"

"Choose"

"You haven't given me any choices young one"

"You know the choices"

"Enlighten me I seem to have forgotten"

"I can either burn you, behead you or stake you. Three choices. Choose"

"My dear you seem to have me confused with something of fiction. A mere wooden stake is nothing more than an inconvenience in getting my meal. I am surprised you seem to know of my kind. Who has told you about us and why haven't the Volturi made an appearance in your life I wonder"

"This isn't how the game works"

"I'm through with games. Goodbye little lamb" and with that he lunged.

Well he would have, if I wasn't used to the "goodbye then jump" move. It's very common.

I flicked my wrist ever so slightly and watched the bloodsucker erupt into flames. He faltered and realized that he was in fact self -combusting essentially. Before he could run and put himself out, I flicked my wrist again and his head snapped off. I watched the body collapse in a heap and continue to burn. I let out a deep and very dramatic sigh and turned back to the bathroom, turning on the shower and closing the door.

15 minutes later I left the bathroom with a robe around my body and hair dripping down my back. Stepping over the ashes from the dickhead I dealt with earlier I moved towards my handbag to find my spare clothes and toiletries bag.

I changed into some leggings and a long sleeved shirt, my leather jacket and boots were by the door. I sat on the bed and started brushing my hair thinking about just how messed up my life is.

 _I should ring Charlie._

Grabbing my phone, I realized that it was late – but Charlie often worked nights, so it was never an issue. I dialed his number and fell back onto the bed while it rang. He picked up on the second ring. Classic Charlie.

"Si? Is everything ok?" He sounded alert and slightly anxious as he waited for me to respond.

"Hey dad, everything's all good here" I glanced at the mess on the floor "I've just stopped in at a motel for the night"

"That's good. Roads are dangerous at night" Typical dad response. I smiled to myself, I missed him.

"How's bells"

"She's good. I saw her today" He sounded off. I panicked. The last information we had was that she was at some fancy hospital god knows where and the boyfriend was dealing with it. I didn't even know she HAD a boyfriend. I was angry at how much I'd missed of her life.

"You…saw her? Where is she? Is she coming home?" I fired off questions and had to stop before I asked 20 more.

"I... uh… yeah she looks good, same old bells" there was no confidence in his voice. Charlie was lying to me.

"I'll give her a call soon then… catch up" I tried to sound positive but in truth I haven't spoken to Bella much in the last 2 years. It's too hard. She doesn't need to know who I've become. Another glance at the floor.

 _Maybe there's a vacuum in here._

"I bet she'd like that… are you coming home soon, Si?" I could hear the hopefulness in his tone. It broke me just slightly.

"I'm working on it. But work's getting crazy this time of year"

Everyone thinks I got a job on the road taking photos and started a business. The truth is I just take photos for fun. I'm just running away from my problems. It's going very well so far.

"I understand Si, just keep close"

"Will do"  
"I gotta go, we'll talk again soon though"

"Yeah dad, we will"

Click. I stare at the phone for longer than necessary. Fuck it. They're hiding something from me – I'm the queen of secrets I know when someone's trying to steal my crown.

Getting up and making sure I've left nothing in the room I go and put my jacket back on and slide my boots on my feet. I swing my handbag over my shoulder and head to the door.

Glancing back at the mess on the floor I realise I probably should clean it up.

 _Eh the cleaner can deal with it._

I turn and close the door behind me – the air feels safer now. That leach was probably why my spidy senses were playing up all night. Prick was probably picking off tourists for years.

Getting back to my car I check my phone for the time – midnight. A rough estimate tells me I can make it back to forks in a few days – maybe a week. All I know is I am not staying here tonight.

 _Dammit, should have grabbed his wallet first._

I start up the jeep and head north. Making note to look for a 24 hour coffee place along the way.


End file.
